In a Dream I See You
by Pinky REMUCS
Summary: Aku menyadari bahwa dimimpi ku adalah dirimu dan aku menyadari bahwa di dalam dirimu ada cinta yang di titip kan untukku


All characters only belong to Hajime Isayama

This story is purely mine

I don't get any material benefits from this story.

cerita ini hanya untuk bersenang - senang. oke happy reading

Apa yang di pikir kan _Levi _sejak tadi ? Pertanyaan tersebut terbesit di benak seorang maniak titan yang kemudian mendorong kaki nya untuk berjalan dan memaksa mulut nya untuk berkata

" _Levi, apa yang sedang kau pikir kan sejak tadi ? " _.

Sontak saja _Levi _yang sedang terbuai dalam renungan itu kaget.

" _Tch, kau membuat ku kaget, tidak ada yang sedang aku pikirkan. "._

_" Apa kau yakin ? "_

_" Peduli apa kau, lagi pula tidak ada untung nya bagi mu ." _Cela levi kepada hanji.

_Levi _akhir nya pergi begitu saja meninggal kan _Hanji_. Entah apa yang direnungkan oleh _Levi _tidak ada yang tau.

Malam hari nya dikamar _Levi_. Ia menatap langit malam melalui jendela nya. "_ Siapa...siapa wanita itu? kenapa dia selalu hadir di mimpi ku? Dan kenapa dimimpi itu aku tidak bisa melihat nya dengan jelas?". _Begitu gumam nya didalam hati nya. Awal nya ia berpikir bahwa hal itu hanyalah ilusi mimpi yang sekedar lewar sebagai bunga tidur nya. Tapi apakah terjadi berkali - kali itu hanya sekedar bunga tidur biasa atau kah sebuah pertanda? Hal itu sudah tertanam di benak _Levi_ akhir akhir ini. Tidak di sangka bahwa manusia dingin seperti _Levi _peduli pada hal sekecil itu.

Pagi hari nya, _Hanji _tidak sengaja melihat _Levi _yang sedang duduk dibawah pohon rindang. _Hanji _menghampiri L_evi _dan bertanya.

" _Hei cebol, akhir akhir ini kau sering melamun ." _tanya _Hanji _kepada _Levi._

_" Lalu, apa urusannya dengan mu ?"_

_" Sudah lah Levi, berhentilah bersikap cuek padaku, kita sudah lama berteman. Jika kau punya masalah, berbagilah ke teman mu, kau tidak akan bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri."_

_" Baiklah , ini tentang mimpi ! ". _Sontak saja _Levi _yang biasanya dingin dan acuh tak acuh itu berbagi cerita bersama _Hanji_.

" _Hahaha , masalah mimpi? Levi kau seakan baru pertama kali mengalami bunga tidur itu sehingga kau sangat memikirkannya." _tawa _Hanji._

"_ Mimpi ini berbeda, dia datang berkali - kali."_

_" Dia? dia siapa?"_

_" Entahlah, aku tak begitu jelas melihat nya."_

_" Sudahlah, mau kah kau pergi sarapan bersama ku ? " _Ajak _Hanji_

_" Hah, sarapan? bersama mu? " _Reaksi _Levi _ yang seakan akan mendengar petir di siang bolong.

Tanpa ragu _Hanji _menarik Lengan _Levi _dan mengajak nya ke sebuah kedai teh.

Sejak kejadian itu terjadi, hari kian berlalu, _Levi_ dan _Hanji_ menjadi semakin dekat.

" _Entah mengapa sejak saat itu, dia terlihat istimewa. aku melihat ada sesuatu didalam diri nya yang membuat ku tertarik, apa mungkin ini yang di namakan cin... akh bicara apa aku ini? mana mungkin aku mencintai wanita yang menyebal kan seperti dia ." _gumam _Levi_ sembari menatap langit gemerlap penuh bintang.

" _LEVIIIIIIIIIIII!!" __ Hanji _ masuk ke kamar levi seenak nya. sontak saja levi terkejut.

" _Tch, kau selalu membuat ku kaget, dan kenapa kekamar ku seenak jidat mu ? "_

Pertanyaan itu tidak di gubris sama sekali oleh _Hanji_. _Hanji _hanya terpana melihat keluar jendela _Levi_.

" _Ini...indah sekali. Apa kau juga menyukai bintang? " _ tanya nya pada _Levi._

"_Hmmmm...ya menurut ku mereka sangat indah, bahkan 100 tahun pun aku tak jemu memandang nya. " _Jawab levi .

" _Ya Levi , kau benar, mereka begitu menawan, membentuk gugusan dilangit dan memantulkan cahaya bulan. mereka sangat luar biasa ."_

_" hmmm Hanji. apakah aku boleh bertanya suatu hal?"_

_" Tentu saja "._

_" Apa kau tau tentang cinta? " _ tanya _Levi_ kepada _Hanji._

_" Hah, apa? apa aku tidak salah dengar? kapten dingin kita ini menanyakan cinta? hahaha aku ingin tau siapakah wanita yang beruntung itu." _ledek _Hanji_.

" _Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu."_

_" Oke oke aku paham, menurut ku cinta itu datang tanpa kita sadari dan juga pada orang yang tak terduga, cinta yang di rasakan setiap orang berbeda - beda, ada yang bahagia, ada yang sedih, bahkan ada yang menyakitkan." _ terang _Hanji._

" Oh begitu, lalu apakah kau sekarang sedang jatuh cinta? "

Langsung saja pertanyaan _Levi _membuat wajah _Hanji _merona.

" _Hmm...ya sejujur nya sekarang aku sedang jatuh cinta kepada seseorang. " _Jawab _Hanji _ragu.

Mereka berdua pun kembali menatapi langit yang gemerlap.

"_ Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan nya padamu Hanji, betapa aku mencintaimu. ku yakin didalam dirimu ada satu hal yang di titip kan untukku. Dan ku yakin bahwa wanita didalam mimpi ku adalah diri mu." _ gumam _Levi _dalam hati nya sembari terus meratapi langit.

" _Levi, sebenar nya sejak awal aku mencintai mu, tetapi setelah mendengar mu bahwa kau sedang jatuh cinta pada seorang wanita aku jadi ragu apakah cinta ku akan terbalaskan? " _begitu juga gumam _Hanji _didalam lubuk hati nya.

tamat

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca cerita ini, saya sadar masih banyak hal yang perlu di perbaiki dari segi penulisan maupun jalan cerita. jangan sungkan jika ingin menyampaikan saran dan kritik asal dengan bahasa yang sopan.:)


End file.
